<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's no place I'd rather be by M16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212282">There's no place I'd rather be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M16/pseuds/M16'>M16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twoset Verses and Lyrics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Edwina's time to shine, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fem!Eddy, Fluff, Friendship, Genderbending, Medstudent!Edwina, Musician!Brett, Strangers to Friends, TSV, TwoSet Violin - Freeform, twoset - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:53:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M16/pseuds/M16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He suddenly stopped showing up at the bus stop one day, and Edwina couldn’t help but feel the disappointment and longing that swelled up in her chest as the days dragged on.</p><p>For a med student like her, there’s probably a lot of things to do that are much more important than waiting for a certain stranger; but every day, she finds herself waiting in the same spot, and for the same person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen &amp; Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twoset Verses and Lyrics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There's no place I'd rather be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, here I am again with my 2nd attempt at writing a Twoset Oneshot. This one is inspired by their old cover video of Rather Be since it made me feel wEak</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>If you gave me a chance,</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>I would take it</strong></em>
</p><p>Edwina’s liked him for a long time.</p><p>She can’t quite remember when she started having a one-sided infatuation with that stranger. In fact, she even secretly waits for him to show up at this bus stop after uni so they can go home together (albeit separately). That probably sounds creepy. She <em>knows</em>, but she has no ill intent towards him, excuse you. She’s just a naturally observant person and throughout the years she’s been commuting, she always spots the same guy on the way home. They take the same bus and have nearly the same route, so it’s all bound to happen, really.</p><p>Her classes were done an hour prior, and it was only nearing sunset so she had time to spare. She’s currently sitting on one of the benches of the waiting area while happily sipping the, <em>of course, </em>brown sugar bubble tea that was bought from her favorite shop. So far, the day’s a good one.</p><p>It would turn better once the stranger showed up.</p><p>“Oh, Ms. Chen?” Edwina turned to the direction the voice came from and saw a girl cautiously approaching her. Tall, thin, wearing the same white uniform as her, with a polite smile on the face. She recognized her from the anatomy class she signed up in this semester, but no name really rang in her head. It means they haven’t interacted much in the past or were never grouped together in a project. “You still haven’t gone home?"</p><p>The blonde sipped her tea first, discreetly giving the girl a once-over before answering.</p><p>“Not yet. I’m actually waiting for someone who's kinda running late.”</p><p>“I see.” The girl gave her a playful, knowing look. “Your boyfriend, I presume?”</p><p>Edwina nearly choked on the black pearls she was chewing. She had to be quick to shoot that idea down.</p><p>“No! It’s- it’s just a friend. I’ll be going home with hi— <em>her, </em>together. So, no.”</p><p>
  <em>Who is she kidding, though? She does wish for the stranger to become her boyfriend, but she doesn’t even know his name, much to her dismay.</em>
</p><p>With her heart giving a single panicked thump in the vicinity of her throat, she heeled her rebellious thoughts and tried to keep the calm façade still. She messed up, but she wasn't about to freak out now.</p><p>If the girl noticed her cover-up, she was decent enough not to comment on it. Edwina Chen was known for being the hard-to-approach introvert in their small department; the Asian that’s just too good at whatever she does, you’ll get intimidated by just her mere stare. Yes, she surely didn’t wanna cross any line— if there actually was any.</p><p>She also wasn't forced to keep the awkward small talk up because it only took a few moments for the bus to arrive shortly in front of them, as scheduled. <em>Nice.</em> Edwina really wasn't in the mood to talk much because it could distract her from her main goal.</p><p>Holding some thick medical books securely in her arms, the girl turned to Edwina for the last time. “This is my ride. I guess I’ll see you in class?” she asked before she steps up inside the bus.</p><p>“Yeah.” came the blonde’s simple answer. “Take care!”</p><p>“Thanks, you too!”</p><p>Edwina waved at her and looked at the doors eventually closing, until the bus became a tiny blur in the distance. She wouldn’t say it out loud, but she was glad for the company despite it being very short.</p><p><em>Now back to being alone, </em>she thought, lethargically sipping her bubble tea again.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, she was still alone hours later because the stranger never showed up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>It's a shot in the dark, <br/>
But I'll make it</em></strong>
</p><p>The next day, Edwina tried again. It was a stupid, risky move since she had an upcoming test in two days about the complexities of the cardiovascular system and biology— yeah, <em>mitochondria are the fucking powerhouses of the cell</em>, ugh, she’s so <em>sick</em> of hearing that— but it wasn’t like she had a choice.</p><p>Med students usually appreciate it when they get refreshers of the past subjects, and even of the very basics, but sometimes it goes overboard to the point that she just wants to put a bullet through her head from hearing it a gazillion times. Although, she’ll probably be thankful for them once they start clinical practice. Studying medicine was never easy, after all. They always <em>don’t</em> get a free pass.</p><p>The thing to entertain her this time was music.</p><p>Background music has always helped her getting tasks done, especially when it's her older sister behind the music. Whenever she hears Belle play, the switches between soothing sounds and fiery emotions she imparts through her playing is always a joy to listen to. The light and delicate sounds of the piano keys were just <em>right</em> to keep Edwina's concentration intact.</p><p>Maybe things were really destined to be like this. Belle was supposed to be the doctor in the family, but she defiantly pursued music against their parents' wishes and the torch was then passed onto her. Edwina loved the piano back then, and could’ve continued the violin lessons too, but they became dreams to fulfill in a parallel world.</p><p>Now Belle was a successful pianist, while she was on the long track of becoming a licensed doctor. But before she gets there, she'll have to pass her upcoming exams first. So once she got herself settled in the far side of the bench with a better, eased up posture, the familiar keys of Scarlatti's Sonata in D minor finally began playing through her earphones.</p><p>This time, she was fully ready to drown in her own messy science scribbles.</p><p>And then the dusk came. The bus continued arriving in thirty-minute intervals. The pages turned, another one, and another one. Three of her sister’s album eventually finished. People came and passed by and went, but she was still there. She didn’t know when she’ll stop counting the seconds, minutes, or days for the stranger, but she did... until she couldn’t anymore.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>Know with all of your heart,</strong> </em><br/>
<em> <strong>You can't shake me</strong> </em>
</p><p>A month has passed since those two unfortunate incidents, but it was not a problem because Edwina soon became occupied with a medical mission their department conducted somewhere in the outskirts of Adelaide. She learned a lot, hey, it was fun. There was free food, and the place they stayed at was better than the apartment she was currently renting. She didn't have any qualms about it really, it was an additional experience to her records, and it was something that didn’t feel like work due to the happy kids and the appreciative looks they got from that local community. It was truly memorable.</p><p>However, there’s one problem to mind now. She really thought all that time away from home will make her forget about her one-sided infatuation, but <em>hah</em>, nope. She didn’t even expect to actually <em>miss </em>waiting for him, <em>that slightly smaller guy with messy black hair and round glasses, </em>as she stood there, alone, at the same bus stop with all her stuff from the trip (because they were dropped off in front of their university rather than their individual homes). Tired yet still having the <em>audacity</em> to miss the stranger who suddenly ditched her one unfateful day.</p><p>Edwina <em>hopeless</em> Chen, alright.</p><p>The blonde looked at the watch on her wrist and checked the time. <strong>10:18 PM</strong>. It was late. She tried not to entertain any kind of thoughts, but her anxiety triumphed. She nervously looked around while shoving away the idea of being mugged late at night in the back of her mind. The bus only arrives every thirty-minutes and if she wasn’t wrong, the 10:30 one was the last bus. She felt lucky enough to catch it, but who would’ve thought that 12 minutes could be so agonizingly <em>slow?</em></p><p>Edwina was pulled out from her brooding when a loud group of jovial people dispersed in the corner, and a silhouette of a man started making his way to where she was. <em>Oh no. </em>She pulled down the corners of her mouth and hoped her expression was enough to make whoever it was back off.<em> He’s not going to do anything bad, is he? I know Kung fu and I'd go straight for his fucking balls if he had the nerve—<br/>
</em></p><p>But then.</p><p>But then<em> there he fucking was</em>, his beautiful face getting illuminated by the post’s bright light in slow motion. The black jeans, the blue flannel, the Nike sneakers, and the instrument case he always carried with him— it was <em>him,</em> the subject of her <em>secret affection</em>, the stranger she <em>always</em> waits for when she has time to spare.</p><p>She nearly fainted from the sudden surge of serotonin flowing through her veins.</p><p>
  <em>Why now though when she looked like absolute shit?!</em>
</p><p>Their eyes met for a brief period before the guy sat down not too far from her. Edwina couldn’t believe it was happening. She tried so hard not to gaze at the musician, but at times when she couldn’t help herself, she'd pretend to check if the bus was already in sight, and when the guy does the same, she’d grab the chance to look properly at him, then smile to herself.</p><p>God, what a hopeless, blushing mess. She's like a third-grade kid fawning over her silly little crush.</p><p>Was she supposed to say something in a situation like this one? She might only stutter and look like a complete idiot in front of him. But this is her only chance being alone with him so maybe she should… but what's she even gonna say? He might think of her as a creep for suddenly making small talk when they don’t even know each other at all— </p><p>Her thoughts were disrupted when the sound of a zipper opening pierced through the deafening silence. Turns out, the guy whipped out a rather plain book from his bag. She didn’t get to see what the book title was, but then understood when classical music scores were revealed by the pages being flipped. Once he found the certain piece he's looking for, his dainty fingers then slid to his knees and slowly started tapping to an invisible beat. Occasionally, a hum escaped, and Edwina couldn’t help but <em>adore the precious bean and maybe fall in love just a little more.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>When I am with you, <br/>
There's no place I'd rather be</strong> </em>
</p><p>If anyone told Edwina that the stranger will accidentally nod off and find comfort on her left shoulder sometime later, she would’ve laughed at their face even though she kinda liked the far-fetched idea. And if they added that she will <em>miss</em> her stop, and he will miss <em>his,</em> all because of that, she would seriously start doubting and give them a piece of her mind. There has always been a fine line between dreams and reality and she’s well aware of that.</p><p>The only problem was it’s <em>happening</em> now, it’s a part of <em>reality</em>, and she absolutely had no idea what to do.</p><p>It’s the only time she got to look at his face up close; she never noticed the moles on his face, or the chapped lips he has, or how smooth his skin is. He looked so handsome and precious as she took in the way he slept comfortably in her shoulder.</p><p>It hasn’t been too long since the guy fell asleep on her. Maybe around 10-15 minutes? Yeah, 15 minutes of her admiring the stranger and lowkey panicking about the current situation. She was awake during the whole ride, she just didn’t have the heart to wake him up because he really looked like he needed the rest.</p><p>The bus came to an abrupt stop because of one passenger, and that's what finally woke the guy up. <em>Thank God. </em></p><p>"Where a— holy shit I'm sorry for sleeping on you!" The guy jerked as if electricity shot up his body, instantly landing himself in the other end of the seat with embarrassment clear on his face.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't really mean to!"</p><p>"It's alright, you don't have to be sorry about it." Edwina piped up. She laughed at the whole scene; it was funny seeing the transformation of his facial expression from sleepy to astonished real quick. "You really looked like you needed the rest."</p><p>"W-well, um, yeah.“ The guy scratched his head, unsure how to go from there. “Music rehearsals have been sucking the life out of me for the past months and I haven't gotten much sleep at all. Again, I'm really sorry about that. I will be more careful next time." he half-bowed.</p><p>A small smile tugged at her lips. "You're a music student right?"</p><p>"I am. I play the violin!" His face visibly brightened up at the topic. Eyes now trained on his beloved violin, he repositioned the encased instrument at their feet in a way that it wouldn't shake or fall over as the bus moved along.</p><p>"That's nice. I used to learn it when I was younger, along with piano, but I stopped at one point. I focused on my studies instead." Edwina said, fiddling with her thumbs. She truly liked learning those instruments, but her parents' wishes came first for young little Edwina. When she glanced at the guy, he was staring at her with his mouth slightly parted, and looking flustered for the second time.</p><p>He was pretty good at sensing emotions, and the definite undercurrent of <em>regret</em> in her voice didn't go unnoticed by him. "That's- that's sad. We could've been block mates in the conservatory if you continued, for all we know."</p><p>Those words caused an entirely worrisome flutter low in Edwina's belly. It was an <em>interesting</em> thought. She wondered what could've happened if fate played out that way.</p><p>"Hmm, I guess so. We could’ve played in a string quartet or gone to classes late together, huh?" She smirked, wry amusement now etched on her face.</p><p>"That's not entirely far from reality, to be honest. I do show up late to classes sometimes." He chuckled, deep voice sending chills down Edwina's spine. She was so <em>gone</em> for this guy and it was a miracle that she could still sit and talk with him so calmly like nothing's going on.</p><p>"I'm Brett, by the way. Brett Yang. And you?"</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Brett Yang.</em> </strong>
</p><p>After all these years, she finally knew his name. Her heart was literally about to burst with pure joy, she could cry.</p><p><em>Keep it together, Edwina. Don't ruin this. </em>"My-my name's Edwina Chen. It's nice to meet you.”</p><p>"Likewise, Doctor Chen."</p><p>Her white uniform must’ve given it away, yet she still gasped at the unexpected remark. "Oh, already flattering me the first time we meet, huh, Mr. world-class violinist?"</p><p>The clear, deep sound of Brett's laughter and the way he slapped his own thighs in obvious mirth, it was a distressingly endearing laugh and Edwina was left swallowing through a dry throat.  <em>How could he be so perfect like this? </em>She strongly believes that the  existence of this man sitting beside her is a blessing to mankind.</p><p>Talking to one another turned out to be very easy, too. They were similar in a lot of things; same humor, same hobbies, same music taste except that Brett didn’t listen much to pop. Their personalities seem to complement each other well, funnily enough, which made Edwina quite giddy.</p><p>Brett, realizing that they had a problem in the middle of their conversation, suddenly inched closer to her to look at the window and try to figure out where they currently were.</p><p>"I'm way past my stop and I probably should get off before I get farther away from home."</p><p>Edwina glanced at the sky outside. "The same goes for me as well so I'll be joining you."</p><p>He had an inkling feeling that it was because of the stunt he pulled earlier, but when he searched her face, it didn't seem like she was bothered by it at all.</p><p>”I'm one hundred percent betting that you missed your stop because of me."</p><p>Edwina crossed her arms and smirked. "I wonder about that."</p><p>Brett groaned. He <em>knew</em> it. He didn't really mean to fall asleep on her like that. "I'm so sorry. It wasn't my intention to cause such a big inconvenience."</p><p>"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. I did it willingly, and like I said, you looked dead. At least you got to sleep for a couple of minutes instead of just dropping dead somewhere in the streets."</p><p>He sighed and agreed with her statement. "My friends and I, for the longest time, have been practicing daily for a grand performance coming up this Sunday. We've been pushing extra hard during the remaining days since we don't wanna mess it up."</p><p>"I see."  <em>That's probably also why he suddenly stopped showing up at the bus stop,</em> Edwina thought. "You still have four days left to practice."</p><p>"Three, actually. We get to have a rest day on Saturday so we'll be in perfect condition the night of the performance."</p><p>"That makes sense."</p><p>There were several heartbeats of silence, and the bus continued moving at its normal speed. The airconditioning was freezing cold to the point that it's starting to hurt the blonde's nose; they should really get off the bus soon.</p><p>Just when she's about to voice out her idea, Brett suddenly spoke up.</p><p>"Since you're a med student, you're definitely a busy person, and I'm really sorry for taking your precious time like this." He started, looking guilty of what he had unconsciously done.  "Once we get off the bus, is it fine if I take you home to make up for it? I'm gonna book an uber and pay up. Don't worry, it's on me!"</p><p>
  <em>Wow, was a date coming up next? She damn wished so, but hey, baby steps.</em>
</p><p>She didn't really have to think of an answer to that, but before she could even react, he wasn't finished yet.</p><p>"And, well, I feel like that still isn't enough for the inconvenience I caused... so if you're available, maybe you can uh, go and watch our performance on Sunday?" He mumbled, head tilting to the side in an attempt to hide the heat rushing up to his cheeks. "I'll treat you to bubble tea afterwards too if you're up for it."</p><p>For a few moments they just sat there, letting the spoken words sink in the air. There was a similar rosy pink tinge borderline creeping on Edwina's cheeks, and her, not knowing what else to do— and not being quite able to stop the traitorous flaring of happiness at the realization that Brett was asking her to hang out with him again after tonight— managed to bite her lip and meekly nod at the courageous  violinist.</p><p>"Okay." She whispered, blushing.</p><p>
  <em>Actually, scratch that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Hell fucking yes!</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Should I add another chapter and write about their lowkey date? Pls tell me what you think by dropping a comment! If no one wants to, I don't really mind as well since it can do without it lol</p><p>As usual, leave kudos too or if y'all have time, feel free to check out my other Twoset works. Thanks :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>